OBJECTIVES: The objective of this research is the exploration of the pathogenesis of diabetic microangipathy by employing the glomerulus as experimental model. To further this objective the following projects will be undertaken: 1) Using the YSI biological oxigen monitor rates of aerobic and anaerobic glycolysis of the glomerulus will be investgated under normal and diabetic conditions. 2) Three will established enzymatic parameters of glomerular metabolism will be compared on deiabetic and nondiabetic specimens. 3) Glomerular insulin-receptors will be isolated and matched against the two classes of glomerular sialoproteins. Affinity of the receptors for insulin and plant lectns will quantitated.